100 Ways You Are Obsessed With D Gray Man
by SolitaryLotus
Summary: Are you DGM obsessed? Check the list and find out! Know more reasons? Review and add to the list! Rated T for mild sexual references.
1. DGM Obsessed?

You know you're obsessed with D. Gray Man when...

1. You feel there is a connection between yourself and one of the characters.

2. You relate to this character so much that you roleplay him or her.

3. You start to call yourself the character's name.

4. When something happens to the character in the anime or manga, you react as well.

5. You memorize every single fighting move that character has.

6. Even the ones NO ONE knows.

7. In Japanese.

8. You find yourself quoting the character in everyday conversation.

9. Your friends call you the character's name on a regular basis.

10. Some of your friends only know you by that name.

11. You've gotten into the habit of saying "STRIKE!" when you see a pretty girl.

12. You can't stop saying "che" when you're annoyed.

13. Or in general.

14. Whenever you see people dressed up as demons on Halloween, you scream "AKUMA!" and try to purify them.

15. You think you can do anything with your left arm.

16. You get upset when you figure out you can't.

17. You accuse your non-DGM friends as being Noah and try to eliminate them.

18. When you find that isn't possible, you try to convert them into loving DGM.

19. You have succeeded every single time.

20. You insist the snitch in Harry Potter is just Timcanpy in disguise.

21. You have preferences with how to spell names ( eg. Yu vs Yuu, Rabi vs Lavi, Rinalee vs Lenalee ) and will fight to the death to defend them.

22. You've never found top hats sexier until you've seen Allen, Cross and Tyki in them.

23. You think the Millenium Earl is the most brilliant villian in anime or manga and love to hate him.

24. You're convinced that all Tyki wants is to rape Allen.

25. You stare at your arm and scream "ACTIVATE!" then wonder why it doesn't work.

26. Your left arm ached after you saw episode 56.

27. You'll never look at the words "Noah", "Innocence" and "exorcist" the same way again.

28. Straight pairings involving Allen, Lavi or Kanda have suddenly become an odd occurrence.

29. Your favorite flower is a lotus.

30. You have a habitual hero complex.

31. You cosplay as your favorite character all the time.

32. You dream of being your favorite character all the time.

33. You've become convinced you ARE your favorite character, regardless of what gender you are.

34. You're tickled pink that Lavi's commands involve "growing" and "extending" .

35. The only thing you think of when you see "DGM" is "D. Gray Man", despite what it was meant to stand for.

36. You've watched the anime over 20 times.

37. You've read the manga more times than that.

38. You were upset when you saw the word "Fin" in episode 103 and yelled at the screen that it wasn't true.

39. You know all the filler characters, no matter how obscure.

40. You can recall every event and name the episode it happened in.

41. You can do the same with the manga.

42. You're a horrible spoiler when you come across people who aren't up-to-date with the manga.

43. You know who Joyd is.

44. You know all the new Noah.

45. You've bookmarked the wikipedia page for your favorite character.

46. You removed the bookmark because you found you already knew everything.

47. You returned to the wikipedia page and edited something that was wrong.

48. You know your favorite character's birthday and celebrate it every year.

49. You realize that Allen and Kanda are so much alike that it would be a crime for them NOT to be together.

50. You know what Yullen, Lucky, Yuuvi and Laven are.

51. You support one of those and always will.

52. You've seen every single DGM-themed AMV on Youtube.

53. You think Tyki makes a great Winnie the Pooh.

54. You're laughing because you know EXACTLY what reference that was.

55. You know who TehExorcist is.

56. You've downloaded or otherwise illegally obtained all the songs in the DGM soundtrack.

57. You recognize one of those songs as your personal theme song.

58. You know all the words to The Musician's Song by heart.

59. You know their translation.

60. You find it uncannily ironic that Tyki broke Allen's Innocence.

61. Every time you see that part of the anime, the words "chest rape" come to mind.

62. You're now convinced that Tyki is a direct descendant of Pedobear.

63. Swords win over guns, unless the gun happens to be Judgment.

64. You've seen the episode where Kanda gets a fanboy.

65. Flashbacks have become your worst enemies.

66. You think the flashback from chapter 190 was the only well-written one.

67. You watch for manga updates every day and spazz like a retard when you see it's been updated.

68. You wish Hoshino would just get over that sprained wrist already.

69. You found chibi Lavi and chibi Kanda to be the most adorable things on the face of the Earth.

70. You wish Komui would drop a neko potion on Kanda.

71. And a rabbit one on Lavi.

72. Some part of you, whether it be only a sliver, wants to see Road die.

73. You attempt to shoot your friend with your hand and wonder why you two didn't combine into a transexual hair monster.

74. Tyki's berserk form causes the words "tentacle monster" to pop into your head.

75. You just sickened yourself with how badly your mind ran rampant upon thinking that.

76. You've suddenly gained a huge appetite and can't get enough food.

77. You blame that on your left arm.

78. You cried when Cross disappeared.

79. You cried when you thought Kanda, Krory and Lavi died in the Ark.

80. You cried with joy when you realized they didn't.

81. You think Chaoji is a waste of life.

82. You can relate Chaoji to the character of the same name from Naruto.

83. You find Kanda and Sasuke oddly alike.

84. You're wondering why Allen hasn't been labeled a general yet.

85. You think Allen's "14th moments" are epically sexy.

86. Scratch that, ALL of Allen's moments are epically sexy.

87. You want to personally write a thank you note to Hoshino for all the times she drew Kanda shirtless.

88. You've gotten into the habit of calling people "Moyashi" and "Usagi" .

89. Your friends know you as "the D. Gray Man freak" .

90. You know EXACTLY why it's called "D. Gray Man" .

91. You just lied and you have no idea.

92. You draw DGM fanart.

93. You read and write DGM fanfiction.

94. You have your own DGM OC.

95. Your Facebook, Myspace, Youtube and every other social networking site you go on is covered with DGM related pictures and quotes.

96. Whenever someone in your family acts like an annoying idiot, you have the sudden urge to kick them in the head or hit them with a clipboard.

97. You find yourself reaching for Mugen when angered.

98. You've become worried every time you procrastinate that an old man will come from nowhere and kick you in the face.

99. You can never look at a panda the same way ever again.

100. You just read this entire list smiling and nodding to at least 30 of these.

Think of more? Review and add to the list!


	2. Additions, Take One!

WOW! Thanks for all the responses! I laughed while reading some of your additions to the list that I just HAD to put them all together.

A few of you were upset with the one on Road Camelot. I only added that to the list because my Allen-tan and I (who made the list with me) don't like her. xD My apologies. She really is a loveable character...I guess. *sweatdrop*

The first part of this is to reply to questions in my reviews, the second part is all of your hilarious additions! Things in BOLD are comments from the author. Enjoy.

* * *

**Replies**

luvu: Tyki Mikk makes an EXCELLENT Winnie the Pooh...I'll explain. Someone made a parody video with Winnie the Pooh and DGM. It's hilarious. You will die watching it. I swear. I can't post links in FFN, but here it is, just replace the (DOT) with actual dots:

http://www(DOT)youtube(DOT)com/watch?v=q0R3sxTzJ5M

You have been warned...

Melodicxstar: I honestly had NO IDEA what DGM meant other than D. Gray Man...so in honor of your question, I looked it up! Here's a list of what I came up with:

_DGM: Deutsche Gesellschaft für Muskelkranke_

_DGM: -Man (anime) _**- (Yes! DGM is second on the list!)**

_DGM: Discipline Global Mobile (record company)_

_DGM: Deputy General Manager_

_DGM: Devlet Güvenlik Mahkemesi_

_DGM: Digimon_

_DGM: Deputy Grand Master_

_DGM: Dirección General de Migración (Guatemala)_

_DGM: Directoraat Generaal Milieubeheer (Dutch ministry for environment administration)_

_DGM: Division for Global Mission (Evangelical Lutheran Church in America)_

_DGM: Department of Geology and Mines_

_DGM: Digital Group Multiplexer_

_DGM: Disqualification Under Rule 69.1 (B) (2); (Racing Rules of Sailing)_

_DGM: Division of General Medicine_

_DGM: Defense Guidance Memorandum_

_DGM: Detailed Geometric Model_

_DGM: Division of Geriatric Medicine_

_DGM: Data Gathering Monitor_

_DGM: Delhi Gate Multan (Pakistan)_

_DGM: Daimler Motoren Gesellschaft_

Yup. I now know a bunch of useless things that DGM stands for. Interesting, no?

ToFu: Thanks for posting the link for the Tyki/Pooh video! I reposted it for luvu just in case some people don't read the reviews.

* * *

**Additions**

Ulqy-chan:

- You know you're obsessed when...you MAKE A LIST WITH YOUR DGM OBSESSED FRIEND ON HOW TO TELL WHEN YOU'RE OBSESSED WITH DGM! **- (Hell, hell yes Moyashi-chan. *ruffles hair* Oh, everybody, this is my amazing second half who made the list with me. GO READ HER WORK TOO! That good for advertising, sprout? xD)**

xForeverXForgottenx:

- Every time I drive my car I pretend I'm playing the piano and teleporting the ark to the black order. Vroom vroom! **- (Oh god. I laughed so hard my mom wondered what the hell was wrong with me.)**

- You know the DGM characters birthdays and which one is closest to yours.

- Every time I play my violin I think of the 14th.

- I can play tsunaide te ni kiss wo on the piano too!

- You meditate in a remote corner of a quiet room after eating soba and having green tea.

- You freak out when you get a spasm in your left eye. You think "omg it's happening again!" *hides eye with hand*

- You are convinced you're going to get a small yellow bird and name him Tim.

xWeaselxWolfx:

- You are convinced you love one of the characters and refuse any other love because of it.

- And bitch at other people for showing anything romantical with said character not involving yourself.

- Your pen names and such say in some way you're married to a character.

- You actually BELIEVE you're married to them.

- You've searched for and/or tried Romani Conti. (it's the wine that Cross likes) **- (I did not know that! Thanks for enlightening me!)**

- You actually KNOW what Romani Conti is.

- You now love soba.

- Mitarashi Dango...

- You went crazy when you had the same blood type as some character.

- You created some sort of site or club for DGM.

- You added to the list!

eMi to mAo 374:

- You know you're obsessed because you're reading this. :D

MitarashiiDango:

- You are obsessed with a character's certain favorite food. (eg. mitarashi dango and soba)

Happy2Bme:

- You know your obsessed when you read a list on to reconfirm your obsession.

LightDarkandChaos:

- You put a flower in an hourglass and claim you have limited time?

Elvin Magi:

- You are so possessive of DGM and a specific character or pairing that when someone says something that could barely be considered an insult, you have the urge to attack them even if they are a friend.

- You are so possesive about DGM that if someone takes longer than a few days to read through or watch the whole thing, you have the urge to attack them.

- Beansprouts became a favorite food as a result.

- You doodle little aum symbols like Kanda's tattoo all over work.

- You get violently annoyed when someone says long ponytails/hair looks stupid on guys.

- You love mentioning how the noah destroy peoples' innocence and seeing non-DGM fans' faces.

- You doodle Kanda or look at Kanda pictures, asking people what they think, then beating them up when they say girly.

**- (I nodded to every single one! Shows how obsessed I am of Kanda too I suppose?)**

Ellie Chan:

- You threaten to cut off all of someone's hair when offended. **- (HA! I have to use that now.)**

Angel Fantasy:

- You're wondering what it feels like to ride Ozuchi Kozuchi. **- (Oh don't we all...)**

- You're looking warily at all the people around you, waiting to see an imprisoned soul with your left eye.

* * *

Haha! They were all great! I'm so glad to see so many obsessed fans just like me. xD This list might just keep getting add-ons...

With love,

- BaKanda


End file.
